INC TV Station Message
They on Free TV operates on Weekdays 5 AM - 12 MN and Weekends 6AM - 12 MN meanwhile they don't off the air will be continues on 24 hours and 7 days for week on cable, satellite and live stream on the internet. during (including Summer Break from Thursday to Saturday) known by most non-Iglesia Ni Cristo members as the Holy Week. July 21, 2005-October 30, 2012 (GEM TV) GEM TV Sign On and Sign Off (2005-2012).png GEM TV Sign On 2005.png GEM TV Sign Off 2005.png This is GEMTV, Global Expansion Media, a UHF television station owned and operated by Christian Era Broadcasting Service, Inc., transmitting on a 1000 watts output with NTC permit number BSD-0259-2005, authorizing this station to operate until November 21, 2008. GEMTV studios and transmitter are located at Redeemer St., Milton Hills Subd., Quezon City. GEMTV is headed by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. * Engr. Jesus L. Augusto, Jr.: ECE No. 15150 * Engr. Junwel A. Yanez: ECE No. 16493 * Engr. Randy A. Velasco: ECE No. 10857 * Engr. Bernard N. Pangulayan: ECE No. 09086 With First Class Radio-Telephone Operators: * Mario R. Vallejos: 95-1PNCR-13013 * Florante M. Arcena: 93-1PNCR-4233 * Modesto V. de Vera: 96-1PNCR-18494 This is GEMTV, Global Expansion Media. Note: This station message is no national anthem during both sign-on and sign-off. October 31, 2012-October 12, 2014 (INC TV) INC TV Sign On and Sign Off (2012-2014).png INC TV Sign On 2012.png INC TV Sign Off 2012.png This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television, a UHF television station, owned and operated, by Christian Era Broadcasting Service, Inc., transmitting on a 30,000 watt output, with NTC permit number BSD-0557-2011, authorizing this is station to operate, until November 21, 2014. INCTV studios and transmitter are located at Redeemer St., Milton Hills Subdivision, New Era, Quezon City. INCTV is operated and maintained by the following personnel, duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission, and the National Telecommunications Commission. * Engr. Jesus L. Augusto, Jr.: ECE (15150) * Engr. Junwel A. Yanez: ECE (16493) * Engr. Romel P. Dulce: ECE (16526) With First Class Radio-Telephone operator: * Florante M. Arcena (93-1PNCR-4233) * Lorna T. Gozum (93-1PNCR-2143) * Perlita V. Carpio (93-1PNCR-2364) This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television. Note: This station message is used after the national anthem during sign on and again before the national anthem during sign off. October 13, 2014-May 30, 2017 INC TV Sign On and Sign Off (2014-2017).png INC TV Sign On 2014.png INC TV Sign Off 2014.png This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television, a UHF television station owned and operated, by Christian Era Broadcasting Service International Inc., transmitting on a 30,000 watt output, with NTC permit number BSD-0557-2011, authorizing this is station to operate until November 21, 2014. INCTV studios and transmitter are located at Redeemer St., Milton Hills Subdivision, New Era, Quezon City. INCTV is operated and maintained by the following personnel, duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission, and the National Telecommunications Commission. # Engineer Romel P. Dulce: PECE #820 # Engineer Junwel A. Yanez: PECE #822 # Engineer Jesus L. Augusto, Jr.: PECE #819 With First Class Radio - Telephone Operators: # Florante M. Arcena: (93-1PNCR-4233) # Lorna T. Gozum: (93-1PNCR-2143) # Perlita V. Carpio: (93-1PNCR-2364) This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television. Note: This station message is used after the national anthem during sign on and again before the national anthem during sign off. Note: This corporate name is renamed from Christian Era Broadcasting Service, Inc. to Christian Era Broadcasting Service International, Inc. in 2014. May 31, 2017-present INC TV Sign On and Sign Off (2017-present).png INC TV Sign On 2017.png INC TV Sign Off 2017.png This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television, a UHF television station owned and operated by Christian Era Broadcasting Service International Inc., transmitting on a 30,000 watt output with NTC permit number BSD-0265-2016 (REN) authorizing this station to operate until November 21, 2019. INCTV studios and transmitter are located at Redeemer St., Milton Hills Subdivision, New Era, Quezon City. INCTV is operated and maintained by the following personnel duly licensed by the Professional Regulations Commission and the National Telecommunications Commission. # Engineer Romel P. Dulce: PECE #820 # Engineer Junwel A. Yanez: PECE #822 # Engineer Jesus L. Augusto, Jr.: PECE #819 With First Class Radio - Telephone Operators: # Florante M. Arcena: (93-1PNCR-4233) # Lorna T. Gozum: (93-1PNCR-2143) # Perlita V. Carpio: (93-1PNCR-2364) This is INCTV, Iglesia Ni Cristo Television. Note: This station message is used after the national anthem during sign on and again before the national anthem during sign off. Category:Christian Era Broadcasting Service Category:Station Message